


lost in space

by feyluke



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, IN SPACE!, M/M, Prose Poem, Zayn-centric, aka bad poetry, wrote this with ziall in mind but can be any other pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyluke/pseuds/feyluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn is a lost star</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost in space

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on dA, june 24, 2012
> 
> my feelings re: this fic have become quite complicated since zayn's departure from 1d, let me tell you
> 
> ALSO. to be clear: the bruising part is about hurtful things people say to each other and how you feel it physically; how you can feel yourself bruising and scarring even if it's not visible. _not_ literal bruising inflicted by someone else aka not about physical abuse.

1

there were words once, listen:

quiet, soft, like fingers brushing over the fabric of a sweater, tickling your ear, warming, small gusts of heat that spread to your toes, a glinting eye, a curved mouth, a promise.

there were words once, listen:

hard, rough, like metal scraping over concrete, bruising, marking your arms, legs, ribs, even your spine, purple and black blossoming on dark skin, yellowing until silence, an apology.

there were words once, listen:

_listen!_

now there are no words, only the deafening roar of silence.

 

2

there are words now, listen:

the old stars whisper to each other. they have discovered the secret of patience, a conversation lasting the ages. a single word may take years upon years to travel and you have to know which way to send it. careful, precise, or you may tell a stranger you miss them.

you can hear the sound of these words, like fast cars on a track, restless and enduring. the faster they travel, the slower time moves, slowing rapidly until it stops and you are immobile, suspended, trapped by the sound of time.

you wake your conscious and there is no telling how much time has passed. it makes no matter. there are words now, listen:

there are words if you hear them, part of the loud silence.

 

3

there were words once, listen:

there is an echo. if you listen close enough—listen!—you can hear life. old life, past life, real life. what once was before there was this, before endless space and dark and the loud silence.

gritty sand between toes, sunlight hot on skin, salty air in lungs, his hand in yours. a retreat from existing to live, to breathe, to be. he tells you he loves you and you don’t know what to say.

listen! listen!

there are words if you remember them.

 

4

you had a name once.

you were bright and shining, too, even then. surrounded smaller stars, different stars, you were a less tangible infinite. an infinite that you could see in his smile, his hand grasping yours, his body solid and warm; an infinite you could see when you finally loved him, too.

what are you now? listen:

bright and shining for no one and infinite without meaning and bright and surrounded by nothing but whispers not meant for you.

 

5

there are no words, listen:

until your brightness fades, until you shrink and shrivel, until you die a star’s death, until time begins again: you are a soul without a host.

**Author's Note:**

> we can all thank my favourite movie _the last unicorn_ for the repetition of "listen." was really channeling that butterfly, i think
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://feyluke.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
